


圈养

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	圈养

她喜欢洗完澡之后跑到他的床上，他看见了后总是要摇头，然后拿着干燥的毛巾跑过去给她擦拭  
＂艾玛有的时候真像小狗呢.... ＂  
水洗后的头发不再张扬四散变得柔顺起来，舒适地贴在脸颊和额头上，这样的艾玛显得更加成熟了，但是她很孩子气的甩动头发让头发更加地分散，之后无辜地看着他，一副你拿我怎么办的感觉  
＂唉，是吗，那是人类社会的宠物吧，我怎么会像呢.... ＂  
她微笑着，眼睛里是满满的自信，这让他有些慌乱  
雷也说过他太过娇惯艾玛了，像监护人一样，像父兄一样过度保护她，这样对她不好  
她生性自由，不是任何人的附庸，不会被任何人圈养  
比起她的活力，那种旺盛的生命力，自己太过贫乏了，如荒原上的白石一样单调，除了大脑，他的身体相当地虚弱无力。小时候还经常因为生病躺在床上，除了看着天花板上惨淡的白色以外一无所有，只能看着窗外兄弟姐妹们的欢声笑语艳羡不已  
真好啊，那样强健的腿，有力的心肺...  
我也想像他们一样啊....  
然后这个时候，那名珊瑚发色的女孩如暴风一样席卷他内心的荒原，那阳光般的明亮丝丝微微照射进幽暗的海底  
那是他对艾玛最初的印象，像神明一样降临到他的身边，一次又一次地不顾妈妈的警告冲出禁锢来看他，想尽办法逗他开心，扑到他的身上露出那样天真的笑容，还说要一直在一起.....  
无法抵抗地爱上了她  
任何人在那个时候都会爱上她的

 

鬼的灭绝计划在经过三年的奋战后进入艰难的和平期，在人类方的支持下划定了安全区域，建立起相对稳固的据点，但是能否经得起鬼疯狂的报复行为还是未知数  
艾玛在一次夜里高级鬼对诺曼的偷袭后坚决表示要搬过来跟他睡在一起，尽管大家已经默认他们的亲密关系了 但是大多数人还是吓了一跳，安娜甚至抱出一大堆书担忧地对他们说现在怀孩子实在是太危险了，吉尔达生气地把艾玛叫到一边进行教导，雷一脸早就知道的表情拍了拍他们二人的肩膀然后拿着枪走了  
顺便对门外看戏的兄弟姐妹们说  
＂哎，看什么看，两个作战指挥住一个房间方便交流不很正常吗？明天还要早起哟～＂  
撇了撇嘴看了看他们然后露出奇怪的微笑后给他们关上了门  
虽是这样说，但是艾玛还是做好了充分的防卫准备，现在这种状态两个人出现任何事都不行，然后就是安娜那个孩子的问题并不用担心，因为他们到现在还没有发生插入式性行为，单纯地抚慰和感情交流就已经让他们很爽了，尤其是白天压力太大晚上他们可以尽情地搞好几次然后一起洗澡上床  
比如现在这样....  
＂诺曼，男孩子这里真的很容易受刺激起来唉？＂  
拨弄着充血肿涨起来的生殖器的艾玛仔细观察诺曼此刻的表情  
＂嘛，也许有的男生性冷淡也不一定哦＂  
诺曼认真地看着书然后温和地回答艾玛的提问  
＂那现在热情的你不打算做什么吗？＂  
＂明天还要早起呢.... ＂  
＂不，我是说.... ＂艾玛突然起身跨座在诺曼身上捧起他的脸认真地说  
＂差不多是时候了吧，我们已经十八岁了哦＂  
＂你是说.... ＂诺曼放下书惊鄂地看着艾玛那仿佛闪耀着火焰的眼睛，手无措地放在她光滑的腰上  
＂不过真的可以吗，这个时候... ＂  
＂不管了，想做就做了，每天看着你装成这个样子不恶心吗＂说完这句话的艾玛吐了吐舌头  
＂明明我们现在有能力保护自己了，和鬼也签约保持六年的休战期了，我不明白你还在想什么？明明你自己想要的不得了，半夜起来去洗浴的事我都知道.... ＂  
＂你到底在怕什么？＂  
面对这样的艾玛，他说不出话来  
他总怕这样的幸福瞬间溜走，更害怕用所谓的孩子绑定她让她痛苦，所以保持现状就很好了，他已经足够满足了  
＂我，我想和艾玛在一起啊，万一我死掉了，艾玛也不会太难过也不会有孩子的牵绊... ＂  
改造人的副作用这几年已经出现了，他的大脑传达出的痛感每次从睡梦里把他惊醒，现在甚至到了白天也隐隐作痛  
自己随时可能因为这样的事情突然倒下，这太可怕了，最明智的选择应该让艾玛他们离开自己去修养，但是，自己就像吸毒一样贪恋她的温暖无法自拔，依赖她甚至到了看不到她就会头疼的地步了...  
眼睛里闪动着泪水的诺曼被艾玛抱在怀里  
＂我们都这样了你竟然还有推开我自己赴死的想法吗... 笨蛋，骗子... ＂  
＂这样做了又怎样呢，说不定以后会变得更好呢，当年我任性的愿望诺曼帮我实现了，现在我也要实现诺曼的愿望了... ＂  
＂所以现在闭上嘴好好享受吧... ＂  
稍稍抬起身体挪到勃起的生殖器上方然后握住它勇敢地坐下去使其慢慢插入阴道  
＂唔...嘶.... 有些紧.... 诺曼！＂忍不住抱紧他的身体，双腿颤抖着，带着哭意的艾玛被反应过来的诺曼紧紧抱住腰，他用手指温柔地来回抚摸充血的阴蒂直到分泌更多的体液润滑，等到刚开始的撕裂感过去后慢慢将生殖器完全纳入体内  
＂感觉.... 舒服过头了艾玛..... ＂  
被毫无预想的紧致内壁包裹的诺曼发出舒服的喟叹，比之前的手和口还要令他爽，不如说是根本的缓解了他的痛苦  
他们的腹部极度地收缩，紧贴着彼此大口喘息着，安静地享受插入对方体内的包容感和充实感  
这样的上位更容易进入到女性身体更深的地方，这让艾玛她难受地挪动身体  
＂这一点儿都不好受啊... 吉尔达她骗我... 安娜也是，我只是觉得很涨而已.... ＂  
＂那先保持这样吧.... ＂诺曼现在已经幸福地说不出话来了，既然艾玛之前让他闭嘴享受现在他就安静地保持勃起插进她身体好了  
艾玛坐在他身上，身体里是他的生殖器，看着他闭上眼睛安祥的面容，心里涌起酸胀的感觉  
就是这个人一直陪伴着我到了现在啊  
我最好的伙伴，我亲爱的家人，我挚爱的伴侣....  
异样的感觉迅速滑过心头，像被麦芒小巧地刺戳着心脏，这驱使着她开始像他无数次对她的那样亲吻他的额头眉间鼻梁然后在嘴角缱綣停留  
被突然的热情刺激到的诺曼睁开眼睛看着艾玛半闭着的眼... 翠绿的眼睛里流转着狂热的情欲  
有什么不一样了.....  
有什么跟我一样了.....  
在明悟了什么之后，被这种眼神蛊惑一样开始随着她的动作而热情回应，看着她因为自己的用力而露出疼痛的表情，看着她因为自己的颠动而发出哭喊，看着她开始承受不住而咬住自己的肩膀发出悲鸣，眼泪和汗水黏腻在彼此的身体上，交合的部分已经混杂着体液显得靡乱而狂放  
自己却因为这种好不容易才得来的巨大共鸣而感到悲伤  
最后操弄到她抱住他的头而浑身颤抖迎来高潮，自己在里面射精到疲软后仍固执地留在她体内不愿意拔出来.....  
求你了，神明，就让时间停在这一刻吧  
我们好不容易才.... 

随后等到再次勃起的时候把她从身上翻过来从后面插入继续刚才的余韵，更加深入，更加用力，像是为了铭记什么而努力着... 

＂艾玛，我想说，如果死在你身体里就好了＂  
＂如果不能圈养你的话，请你圈养我吧＂


End file.
